


Foster Kid

by ShadierKnight



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Depressed Jack, Foster Care, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadierKnight/pseuds/ShadierKnight
Summary: [Can be read now]Jack has been in and out of foster homes since he was six. Now seventeen, he's lost hope of finding a family. But then the Fischbach family takes him in.Jack wants nothing to do with them. All he has to do is wait until his eighteenth birthday and become a legal adult.When his foster brother Mark finds out about his depression and suicidal thoughts, he tries to help.Join them in a rollar coster of angst, depression, and eventual love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story! Feedback is always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is a little short. It'll get longer on the way.

Jack stared out the window of the car. He was being taken to a new foster home. The last couple who had taken him in complained about his reckless and rude behavior.

To be honest, he was happy to leave.

This would be his fifty-eighth home. The longest he'd ever lasted was one year. The shortest?

One week.

When Jack was six years old child services took him away from his abusive father and alcoholic mother. His two brothers and sisters had been placed in separate homes, splitting the family up. He hadn't seen any of them since.

By this point, he had lost all hope on finding a new family. He was almost eighteen now, almost a legal adult. All he had to do was wait five more months. Five more months and he would be on his own.

He couldn't wait. Because of his terrible behavior against all of his foster families and his habit of stealing money from them made everyone give up on him.

But some of the families weren't fantastic anyway. The fifth home he had been placed in had a mechanic. He told Jack to work or no food. Another one was just as bad as his original family. The foster father beat him at least three times a week.

"So, fifty-eight this time, huh?" the driver said. "Aren't you a little rebel."

Jack scoffed. "Rebel" was putting it lightly. He was a goddamn nightmare.

"Who asked ya?' he murmured. 

The car slowed to a stop in the driveway. Jack sighed. This was it. His last foster family.

The driver opened the car door and Jack got out. They went up to the door and rang the bell. An older man greeted them.

"You must be Sean. Nice to meet you son," Mr. Fischbach said, holding out his hand for a shake.

"First off, my name's Jack, not Sean. And don't call me "son". Yer not my dad."

"Got a llittle temper there. Well, it won't bother me. Let me get the rest of the family."

He called everyone down. A woman and two teenagers entered the den where they sat down.

"Jack, this is Dee, my wife," Mr. Fischbach said, pointing to the woman. She smiled.

"It's good to meet you," she spoke in a soft voice. Jack rolled his eyes.

"This is my oldest son, Thomas." The older teen that sat next to Dee nodded.

"You can call me Tom if you want," he said. Jack didn't reply. He stared at the floor and kicked at the carpet.

"And finally, this is Mark, my youngest son."

Jack looked up at Mark. Something about the teen made him feel...strange. He didn't know how to explain it.

"And that's all of us. Boys, why don't you get aqqainted with Jack. We'll be in the kitchen," Mr. Fischbach stated. The three adults left, leaving the teens alone.

"So Jack, how old are you?" Thomas asked.

"Seventeen," Jack replied. "Eighteen in five months."

"Cool. I'm nineteen. Mark's seventeen too, right little bro?" Thomas nudged Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. Jack stared at him. Mark was really good-looking. He had raven black hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The hoodie he was wearing had a wooden box on it. The box had a face and a pink mustache.

"Nice hoodie," he said. "Who's the box?"

"Tiny Box Tim, a character I made up," Mark replied. "He's part of my channel."

"Channel?"

"YouTube," he explained. "I do Let's Plays."

Jack nodded. "Cool. I've always wanted to do somethin' like that."

Mark smiled a little.

The adults came back in. "Time for me to leave," the driver said. "Later Jack."

He turned and left the house. Mark and Thomas stood up andwent upstairs to their rooms.

"Jack, you'll be staying in Mark's room," Dee said. "There's a bed up there for you. How about you settle in and get some rest?"

Jack grabbed his luggage and headed upstairs. Mark's room was on the right. He entered and found Mark playing a game.

"Set your stuff wherever you like," he said. "The bed's already made for you."

Jack sat his stuff down and flopped onto the bed. He was tired after a long day of travelling. He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Mark took off his headphones and looked over at him. He looked kinda cute asleep.

He gathered the collection of features that Jack had. His hair was dyed green, faded a little, and cut short at the sides where it was a natural light brown. Earlier he had noticed his eyes were a bright, icy blue. It matched the blue hoddie he wore.

He was short, Mark could tell. Shorter than himself at least. He knew that Jack had been in and out of homes, and this was possibly his last one. No one adopted a teenager.

Shaking his head, he went back to his game, Five Nights at Freddie's. The thought of sharing his room made him feel weird.

He sighed. It was something he'd have to get used to. He turned on the carmera on top of his computer and took a deep breath.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first fic on this site.


End file.
